


Smile

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [7]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rowan is so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Written for a friend who needed a reason to smile
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476335
Kudos: 44





	Smile

Rowan was trying to do his job. Truly he was.

He was listening attentively to what the Wendlyn ambassador was saying. She at least was talking of other things besides politics. But still it was a conscious effort on Rowan’s part to stay present in the conversation.

Rowan was uncomfortable in his fancy clothes, his collar too stiff, his tunic too tight. And then there was his mate, who was evidently the most distracting thing of all. Especially with Aelin looking the way she did tonight.

Her hair was swept up into an elaborate crown of braids, a delicate tiara of crystallised kingflame set a top it. The deep green gown that Aelin wore draped low at the back, exposing the tattoos he had given her.

She was a burning distraction in his peripheral vision.

“Encounter many difficult storms in the voyage?” Rowan asked politely.

Before the ambassador could answer a burst of laughter sounded, making both of them look for its source.

Aelin was laughing at something Prince Galan had said, a wide and bright smile on her face. Rowan half heard what the ambassador’s answer and when she’d finished Rowan decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Rowan said then turned away.

He only had one destination in mind.

Aelin undoubtedly sensed him coming because she turned to Rowan before he reached her. That dazzling smile was now bestowed on him and he drank in every moment of it.

“Your Highness,” Prince Galan said with a nod of his head. Rowan returned the gesture and the address as he sidled up to Aelin, draping an arm around her waist.

She looked up at him a coy glint in her eyes. “I expected you much sooner. What took you so long?”

Rowan said before he dropped a light kiss onto Aelin’s lips. “That smile is too much for me.” Another kiss. “And I tried my best but I’m really not made for this courtly... nonsense.”

That made Aelin smile again and she patted his hand that rested on her hip, but it was Galan she was looking at when she spoke.

“You’ll have to excuse my husband. He’s very old and it’s past his bedtime. He has little tolerance for us young folk.”

Rowan shrugged, he didn’t see the point in denying the truth.


End file.
